1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electric motors, and more particularly to electric motors and electric motor arrangements for hybrid-electric aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft commonly employ gas turbine engine-based propulsion architectures, which rely on thrust generated by a gas turbine for propulsion. Recently, hybrid-electric propulsion architectures have received consideration due their potential for reduced emissions and acoustic noise in comparison to gas turbine engine-based propulsion architectures. Hybrid-electric architectures allow for employment the gas turbine engine(s) within a relatively narrow operating, exploiting the flexibility of electric motors to improve engine efficiency.
One challenge to the use of electric motors in hybrid-electric architectures is the need for starting and speed control. Starting and speed control can be using dedicated drives for electric motors employing solid-state inverter. Solid-state inverters enable provision of motor-specific variable voltage variable frequency power sources which cooperate with rotor position sensors, or employ sensorless zero/low speed control regimes to provide starting and speed control.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved electric motors. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.